Drug
by Imurah
Summary: Hier nun ein neuer Oneshot von mir, ein Songfic, allerdings werdet ihr wohl den Song nicht kennen,da er aus einem Anime entspringt, aber ich weiß das er euch gefallen wird.


**Drug**

So, da bin ich mal wieder mit einem neuen Songfic, es wird nicht viele geben die ihn kennen, aber ich weiß, dass euch der Text gefallen wird.

Die Rechte an diesem Text liegen bei Mayu Shinjo, einer japanischen Mangaka, die die Serie "Kaikan Phrase" veröffentlicht hat.

Ich möchte mich herzlichst bei ihr dafür bedanken, denn ansonsten wäre mir nicht dieser liebevolle Oneshot eingefallen.

Und ja es wird ein Oneshot bleiben, also bettelt nicht um Zugaben. Wenn ihr mehr von dieser Art lesen wollt, dann schreibt mir, ich hab da noch so einige Gedichte auf Lager. gg

**Disclaimer: **Alle genannten Figuren in diesem Oneshot gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich bin froh darüber, dass sie diese erfunden hat.

**Pairing: **Draco x Harry ( mein Lieblingspairing, hihihi...)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **wenn ich es hinkriege wird es M bis sogar MA 

**Warnung: **Alle die keine Homoerotischen Kurzgeschichten dieser Art lesen wollen, sollten diese Story wieder wegklicken...

Ok, ihr seid noch da? Na dann geht's los!

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor auf dem Bett und genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen seines Gegenüber. Schmetterlingsgleiche Berührungen von liebevollen weichen Lippen wanderten an seinen Mundwinkeln entlang, doch vertieften sie sich nicht.

Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, leicht drehte er den Kopf in Richtung der sanften Lippen um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Doch dieser wich mit einer minimalen Bewegung aus.

Ein Kichern war zu hören und Harry zog unwillig die Stirn kraus.

"Willst du eigentlich nur spielen? Du weißt doch das wir nicht so viel Zeit haben."

Aufstöhnend presste er sich fester an den Blonden heran und gurrte ihm leise ins Ohr.

"Komm schon, Draco, ich weiß das du es auch willst, dass du dich ebenso nach mir verzehrst wie ich nach dir."

Beinahe schon verzweifelt suchten seine Lippen die des anderen, der noch immer versuchte, dem auszuweichen, die Leidenschaft noch zu erhöhen.

"Nicht so schnell, Harry, lass dir Zeit. Genieße es."

"Draco... " Laut aufkeuchend presste Harry sich an Draco, ließ seine Hände wandern, in der Hoffnung, dadurch dessen Selbstbeherrschung zum Einsturz zu bringen.

_Wenn du in meinen Armen liegst,_

_Fühl ich, dass du mich begehrst._

_Ich küsse deine Lippen,_

_Auch wenn du dich noch so wehrst._

Nun endlich erwiderte Draco den Kuss mit ebensolcher Leidenschaft, heiß umschlangen sich ihre Zungen in einem wilden Duell um Macht und Vorherrschaft. Keiner wollte klein beigeben.

Harrys Hände wanderten unruhig über den Rücken Dracos, fuhren unter dessen Shirt und folgten der Wirbelsäule hoch bis zu den Schulterblättern, wo sie sich festkrallten und Striemen zogen.

Ein Keuchen verließ nun auch Dracos Lippen und wie verzweifelt umschlangen seine Lippen den Mund seines Partners.

"Oh, Merlin... Harry... Du hast mir so gefehlt." Nur Sekundenbruchteile unterbrach er den Kuss um Luft zu schnappen und erregt japsend rangen beide um Luft, nur um kurz darauf den Kuss mit gleicher Intensität fortzusetzen.

Diesen Moment nutzte Harry um Draco das Shirt vom Körper zu reißen, wollte er doch jeden Zentimeter Haut von seinem Liebsten spüren.

Beinahe wieder zärtlich strich er vom Rücken die empfindlichen Seiten entlang nach vorne. Sorgsam darauf bedacht Draco so viel Zärtlichkeit wie möglich zu schenken, blieb er immer am unteren Rippenbogen. Er wusste das der Blonde dort besonders empfindlich war.

Als er am Brustkorb angekommen war, strich er nochmals etwas kräftiger mit den Fingernägeln darüber, hinterließ neue Narben, die jedoch in wenigen Stunden wieder verblassen würden.

_Und mit jeder neuen Narbe,_

_Die von deinen Nägeln rührt,_

_Steigerst du mein Verlangen_

_Und wirst mit Leidenschaft belohnt._

Langsam und vorsichtig, den Kuss nicht unterbrechend, setzte sich Draco auf und zog Harry mit sich. Als sich beide in aufrechter sitzender Position befanden, zog Draco an Harrys Shirt, fuhr mit beiden Händen darunter. Leicht strich er über dessen Bauch, welcher sich deutlich spürbar einzog und Muskeln hervortraten.

Vorsichtig löste er den Kuss und sah Harry tief in dessen dunkelgrüne Augen, die verhangen in die graublauen blickten.

Mit einer endlosen Ruhe zog Draco Harrys Shirt über dessen Kopf, hielt dabei den Blick gefangen.

In dem Moment, als das Shirt über den grünen Augen hing, nutzte Draco die Chance und setzte seine Lippen an die leicht aufgerichteten Brustwarzen und zog leicht daran.

Schon im nächsten Augenblick, als das Shirt über den Kopf gezogen war, war er wieder fort und schaute mit unschuldigem Blick in Harrys Gesicht.

Nur ein Schmunzeln im Mundwinkel verriet Harry, dass das eben nicht nur ein Traum war.

Mit einem entschlossenen Griff in Dracos weiche Haare führte er den Kopf wieder hinunter an dessen vorherige Stelle und beugte seinen Oberkörper durch.

"Oh, Draco... Ah... Bloß nicht aufhören... Oh, bitte... " Harry bäumte sich tief auf um Dracos Zunge noch intensiver zu spüren.

Zärtlich biss dieser in dem Augenblick in den verhärteten Knubbel, umschlang Harry fest mit beiden Armen um ihn im Sitzen zu halten.

Ein Beben ging durch den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen, ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle.

Mit sanften Fingerspritzen rieb Draco an Harrys anderer Warze um diese ja nicht zu vernachlässigen. Zärtliche Zungenschläge brachten den Gryffindor an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Unruhig drängte er seinen Unterleib Richtung Draco, rieb sich schneller und unkontrollierter werdend an ihm, wanderte mit seinen Händen um die Hüften des Blonden.

Fest zog er an dessen Gürtelschlaufen, brachte den Körper des Slytherin noch näher an sich heran.

_Du willst es genau wie ich,_

_Darum soll es jetzt passieren._

_Ich reiße dich fest an mich,_

_Um mich in dir zu verlieren._

Auch Dracos linke Hand wanderte langsam hinab zu Harrys Hose. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf die deutliche Ausbuchtung und drückte zu.

Ein Schrei entkam Harry und er warf den Kopf leidenschaftlich zurück. Rhythmisch bewegte er sein Becken auf Dracos Hand zu, stieß heftig dagegen um ihn noch intensiver zu spüren.

Unruhig flog Dracos Mund über den Oberkörper hinab zu dessen Bauch, küsste und biss abwechselnd in das weiche Fleisch. Das Harry nun wieder lag, hatten beide nicht mitbekommen, zu vertieft waren sie in ihrer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung.

Immer tiefer wanderten die Lippen des Slytherin abwärts, hielten am Bauchnabe inne. Zärtlich knabberte er am Rand und ließ seine Zunge tief eintauchen.

Immer unruhiger wand sich Harry unter ihm, zusammenhanglose Wörter verließen die Lippen des Jungen.

Genussvoll mit geschlossenen Augen und verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck berauschte sich Draco am Geschmack des anderen. Labte sich am Körper des Gryffindorjungen, wie an süßem Honig.

Während er mit der linken Hand weiterhin die Ausbuchtung verwöhnte, öffnete er vorsichtig mit der rechten Hand den obersten Knopf der Hose.

Unauffällig öffnete er Knopf für Knopf der Hose, bis sie weit offenstand. Dann erst wanderte er mit seinem Kopf weiter abwärts, bis er den Rand der Boxershorts mit den Lippen berührte.

Harry bäumte sich wild auf und keuchte verwirrt auf. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er den Kopf zu heben und beobachtete Draco, wie er mit leidenschaftlich gerötetem Gesicht an dieser verheißungsvollen Stelle hing und sanft mit den Lippen darüber strich.

"Draco...?"

Kurz blickte dieser auf und grinste ihn an.

"Schließ die Augen und genieße."

Harry ließ seinen Kopf wieder zurücksinken und schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er sie wieder und sein Kopf fuhr in die Höhe.

"Sag mal Draco, spinnst du... Denkst du ich lass mir dieses Schauspiel entgehen."

Mit einem Lachen ließ Draco langsam den Kopf wieder sinken und küsste zärtlich die Stelle der Boxer unter der sich die Spitze am deutlichsten entgegendrückte. Nur für einen kleinen Moment ließ er die Zungenspitze darübergleiten, doch Harry reichte dieser Moment um Sterne vor seinen Augen zu sehen.

Kraftlos ließ er sich doch wieder hinabsinken, strich mit seiner linken Hand durch Dracos Haare und hielt sich mit der anderen am Kopfkissen fest.

Sanft hob er sein Becken an um Dracos Lippen noch deutlicher zu spüren. Dieser zog in dem Augenblick leicht am Saum der Hose um sie ein Stück hinunterzuziehen.

Dabei offenbarte sich Zentimeterweise nackte Haut vor den Augen des Slytherin, die aufgeregt funkelten.

Gleich würde er ihn schmecken, seinen Geruch in sich aufnehmen, sich am süßen Nektar laben. Sein Herz raste vor Aufregung, seine eigene Erregtheit drückte sich schmerzhaft gegen seine noch geschlossene Hose. Doch heute wollte er nur seinem Liebsten die Erfüllung seines Lebens schenken.

Heute an ihrem Jahrestag.

Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf wieder sinken, umschloss die Spitze mit seinen weichen Lippen und saugte sanft daran. Zärtlich fuhr seine Zungenspitze um die Eichel herum, nahm den ersten Tropfen auf. Sanft stupste er die Öffnung an und vernahm Harrys Keuchen.

Erst dann ließ er seinen Mund tiefer sinken und nahm die gesamte Erregtheit in sich auf, fuhr mit seiner Zunge erst langsam dann immer schneller werdend die sanfte haut entlang, keuchte leise auf.

Seine Hände strichen fahrig über den Oberkörper des anderen, zogen an den Brustwarzen, wanderten wieder abwärts zum Bauch, wo schon die ersten beben zu spüren waren.

Mit zärtlichem Griff hielt er den Unterleib des Schwarzhaarigen fest, der immer unkontrollierter in dessen Mund stieß.

"Dra... co..., warte... Ich ... Kann ... Bald ... Nicht... Mehr..."

Doch Draco wartete nicht, sondern saugte eher noch kräftiger, fuhr mit seiner Zunge auf und ab, biss hauchzart in die Haut an der Unterseite des Schaftes, ohne Schmerzen zuzufügen, hauchte gleich darauf entschuldigend dagegen, als Harry ein Stöhnen von sich gab.

Fest umschloss er mit einer Hand den Schaft und begann im gleichen Takt zu pumpen wie er an der Spitze saugte.

Immer wieder wechselte er sich mit sanften Küssen und tiefem Aufnehmen ab. Harry wusste schon lang nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand und ließ sich einfach in das Gefühl fallen.

Nachdem Draco ihn nochmals besonders tief in sich aufgenommen hatte und dabei schlucken musste, war es um Harry geschehen.

Mit einem wahrhaftigen Urschrei und einem Aufbäumen kam er so heftig wie er noch es noch nie erlebt hatte.

_Sanft berauscht vom süßen Honig_

_Wirst du in meine Augen sehen_

_Und ich weiß, nach dieser Nacht_

_Lass ich dich nie wieder gehen._

Minutenlang wie weggetreten, starrte er in den Himmel seines Bettes an, ohne zu bemerken, was er da anstarrte. Immer noch zuckten Blitze vor seinen Augen, fuhr ein Beben nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper und schüttelte ihn.

Als er wieder langsam zu sich kam, bemerkte er Draco, der mit einem liebevollem Lächeln neben ihm lag und ihn beim zurückkommen beobachtete.

Verlegen schmunzelte Harry und küsste seinen Liebsten Zärtlich auf den Mund, wobei dieser den Kuss sofort vertiefte.

Beide stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, Harry da er seinen eigenen Geschmack nun im Mund hatte, und Draco da er immer noch vom Blowjob erregt war.

"Draco... Das ... War... Das ... Absolut... Schärfste... Was ... Ich ... Je ... Erlebt... Habe..."

"Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Mit einem Seufzen kuschelte sich Draco an seinen Liebsten und schloss die Augen.

"Bleib für immer und ewig bei mir, Draco, bitte. Ich würde es nicht überstehen wenn du mich verlassen solltest. Dir gehört mein Herz und meine Seele."

Fest nahm Harry seinen Blondschopf in den Arm und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her.

"Aber Morgen bist du dran."

"Wie Morgen? Ich hab jetzt nur ne kleine Verschnaufpause für dich geplant, dann verlange ich Revanche. "

**So Mädels, und Jungs, falls es ein Junge jemals lesen sollte. Das war es mal wieder von meiner Seite.**

**Und hat es euch gefallen? Mir hat es auf jedenfalls wahnsinnigen Spaß gemacht, diesen Oneshot zu schreiben.**

**Wenn es euch gefallen hat, und ihr mehr wünscht, gebt mir Bescheid und ich versuch mich am nächsten.**

**Nochmals ganz ganz lieben Dank an Mayu Shinjo, auch wenn sie es vermutlich nie erfahren wird, was ich aus ihrem Gedicht/ Song gemacht habe.**

**Imurah**


End file.
